A Messenger From The Wonder-Star
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = A Messenger From The Wonder-Star |Japanese (Katakana) = ワンダー星せいからの使者 |Japanese (Romanized) = Wanda boshisei kara no shisha |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 001 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 001 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 001 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = April 23, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = None |Next = Zoo Panic!!}} is the first episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on April 23, 2016 on TBS. It is the very first episode in the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series. Content Summary Wanda's home planet, the Wonder-Star, is under a spell of the evil Don Bugdez. The Wonder-King has decided to send his son Wanda to Earth in order to find help from a young boy named Yuto. Plot The Wonder-Star was a peaceful planet until Don Bugdez casts an evil spell which causes the planet to go corrupt and become invaded by bad-behaving monsters known as the Bugmins. Wanda, son of the Wonder-King, only captured and debugged a very few of the Bugmins including Bug-Dorirumin. He then runs to his home castle to see his dad who is not amused about the spell caused by his arch-nemesis Don Bugdez. Then, The Wonder-King decided to send his son Wanda to Earth and put the Wonder-Star into ice, causing the Bugmins invading there to retreat. Meanwhile at Earth, the sun was setting over a beautiful city of Tokyo. Somewhere in Tokyo is an outdoor shopping mall street named Kirakira First Street. And in Kirakira First Street is a toy shop called Hobby Kamiya. Inside it, a happy couple was selling a new toy to a young boy and his father. Upstairs in his bedroom, a young boy named Yuto Kamiya was working on a small robot dog whilst listening to his radio. His mother Yuuka Kamiya then told Yuto that he has to pick up his sister Yui. After getting himself ready, Yuto goes out on his skateboard to pick up Yui. Yuuka and her husband Hiruto Kamiya then went back in to continue on with their shift at Hobby Kamya. It was about to get dark. Meanwhile on his way to the playground, Yuto he meets up with 2 little girls, who are Yui's friends, and their mothers. One of the girls remembered the time she and the other little girl were playing in the sand with Yui when Yui saw a young girl with a pet dog. That caused Yui herself to walk off, leaving the other 2 little girls behind. Yuto agrees to find Yui and then goes off to look for her. At Kirakira Scrapyards, Yui was looking for her family's pet dog Wannosuke, thinking that Wannosuke was lost. Yuto has found his sister Yui. When Yui asked Yuto where Wannosuke has gone to, Yuto replies that Wannosuke has died. Not remembering Wannosuke's death, Yui continues on searching for Wannosuke. Just then, a shine of light appeared in the sky. Yui thinks it was Wannosuke who was coming back from the heavens to see her. Actually, it wasn't Wannosuke at all. Instead of Wannosuke, it was something else that fell from the sky and crash-landed somewhere near a large heap of scrap-cars. Yuto and Yui went towards it to investigate. It was a Kamiwaza Pod. The Kamiwaza Pod then opens its hatch. Inside it was Wanda who has arrived on Earth. Thinking that he's Wannosuke, Yui was about to run towards Wanda but Yuto, who thinks that Wanda is an alien disguised as a dog, holds onto Yui. Wanda climbs up from the crater and starts sniffing for something. He notices that the Bugmins have escaped to Earth as the alarm on the tip-end of his tail goes off. Suddenly, one of scrap-cars began to move on its own, as if some Wazawai Program just landed on it, and starts chasing Wanda. Yui was going to rescue Wanda from the scrap-car but Yuto pulled Yui back, thinking that the scrap-car is dangerous. As Wanda jumped on a stack of scrap-cars for safety, the scrap-car, which was still on the ground, stopped near the pile Wanda was standing on. Then, noticing that it wasn't the scrap-car that moved on its own, Wanda activates his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it on the scrap-car that chased him. Bug-Turbomin was revealed. Yuto has never seen a Bugmin before. Wanda activates his Kamiwaza Power-Shot in 'Kamiwaza Catch' mode. However, Bug-Turbomin then pushes the scrap-car into the stack Wanda is standing on. Wanda falls off from the collapsing stack and Bug-Turbomin laughs. Yuto was shocked and Yui was worried. Wanda was in pain as his arm was injured. Then, Bug-Turbomin runs away and Wanda stands up, picks up his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and chases him up another stack of scrap-cars. At last, Wanda captures and debugs Bug-Turbomin. After capturing and debugging Bug-Turbomin, as his arm still injured, Wanda faints and falls off the pile of scrap-cars. He drops his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, which is now damaged, and lands on the ground. Yuto and Yui came up to see the injured Wanda who lying on the ground next to his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Later that night, after they took the injured Wanda to their home, Yuto and his sister Yui have curry and rice to dinner with their parents Yuuka and Hiruto. After that, Yuto and Yui went upstairs to Yuto's bedroom and Yuto turned on the lights. When he woke up from his injuries, Wanda found himself on Yuto's bed. Yui came towards Wanda and she asks him if he's alright. Wanda's arm was bandaged. Yuto says to Wanda that he and Yui first found him when Yui was looking for the Kamiya family's pet dog Wannosuke. Yui was feeling sad that she knew that Wannosuke has died. Wanda jumps off Yui's arms and introduces that he is a Wonder-Star citizen. Yuto replies by introducing himself. He then sits down to read one of his books. Wanda explains Yui about his home planet the Wonder-Star and the Bugmins who invaded there. He even mentions that the Bugmins have now escaped to Earth such as Bug-Turbomin for example. Yuto suddenly hears what Wanda's saying as his right ear starts growing. Wanda then explains how Bugmins wreck havoc on the event-turned programs. He was shocked that Yuto has just gone bat-ears and Yuto's right ear shrank to its actual size. Continuing from what he's left of, Wanda explains Yui about the Kamiwaza Searcher and the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Wanda's Kamiwaza Power-Shot was damaged so Wanda asked Yuto to repair the Kamiwaza Power-Shot for him. Annoyed by Wanda, Yuto agreed. Yui took Wanda to her bedroom just to have some playing time with him while Yuto picks up the Kamiwaza Power-Shot and begins to repair it The next day, Yuto, who had been sleeping on his desk, woke up and noticed that the Kamiwaza Power-Shot had dissapeared. When he went into Yui's bedroom to check, Yuto found some bandages on the floor. Wanda, whose arm's now fully recovered, and Yui have gone outside for a stroll at Kirakira First Street. Soon, they found a D.I.Y store where some Wazawai Program appeared and landed on a set of tools without the salesman noticing. Yui and Wanda then heard a voice saying that something's going wrong. As Yui and Wanda went outside the D.I.Y store, Yuto came to see them and told them off for leaving Hobby Kamiya without notifying him. The three heard a tumbling noise. They saw the salesman who was having trouble with a collapsing display-table and the collapsing display-shelves as someone is demolishing them. Yuto never saw that happening. Wanda notices that this can be the work of a Bugmin. He took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it on the shade, revealing another Bugmin named Bug-Tonkmin. Wanda then tried to activate his Kamiwaza Power-Shot but nothing happened. He was upset that his Kamiwaza Power-Shot was no longer working for him anymore. With Bug-Tonkmin demolishing it, the shade collapses and lands on the salesman. Bug-Tonkmin then flew away. Wanda gives the Kamiwaza Power-Shot to Yuto. Yuto tries to activate the Kamiwaza Power-Shot and it worked. Wanda passes a Kamiwaza Pro-card of Turbomin to Yuto. He tells him about summoning good-hearted monsters known as Promins. Using Wanda's Kamiwaza Power-Shot, which is now Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Yuto finally summons his first Promin: Turbomin. When Yuto summons him for the first time, Turbomin was watching a comedy show on television when his doorbell rang. He got onto his wheels and dashed through his engine-room door. Turbumin follows the glowing path and jumps out through the lens of Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot. As Turbomin was summoned, Yuto lands on his bottom while Turbomin lands with his wheels on the ground. Wanda says that Turbomin can speed up anything that moves and he passes Yuto's skateboard to Yuto and jumps into Yuto's hood for a ride. Wanda then tells Turbomin to boost up Yuto's skateboard. With Turbomin giving Yuto's skateboard the boost, Yuto began traveling at high speed. Yui wishes Yuto good luck. Yuto began chasing down Bug-Tonkmin through Kirakira Central Park. Bug-Tonkmin tried to stop Yuto by getting the top ends of the lamp-posts to fall off. Yuto dodged the lamp-posts' top-ends and got his Kamiwaza Power-Shot ready to capture and debug Bug-Tonkmin. However, Bug-Tonkmin builds a large wall to block Yuto. Wanda then passes another Kamiwaza Pro-card to Yuto. Yuto summons Dorirumin. Dorirumin drills a large hole on the wall for Yuto to go through. Bug-Tonkmin couldn't believe it and he tried to get away. At last, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Tonkmin. Wanda was delighted that Yuto has captured and debugged a Bugmin for the first time. Yuto takes the newly debugged Tonkmin's Kamiwaza Pro-card out from his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and looks at it. Wanda was pleased that Yuto can now capture and debug Bugmins and collect Promins. Yuto finally begins his adventure as a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. Trivia In the episode * As it was under Don Bugdez's evil spell, the Wonder-Star was put into ice by the Wonder-King. * Yuto visits Kirakira Scrapyards and find Yui who was looking for their family's deceased pet dog Wannosuke. * Wanda was sent to Earth from the Wonder-Star. He meets up with Yuto and his sister Yui. After capturing and debugging Bug-Turbomin, Wanda was taken home to his 4 new owners. * Wanda can no longer use the Kamiwaza Power-Shot after it was repaired by Yuto. * Yuto becomes the first Kamiwaza Power-Shooter when Wanda gives him the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Wanda then gives Yuto Turbomin's Kamiwaza Pro-card and then Dorirumin's Kamiwaza Pro-card. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Tonkmin. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Promin Race". * This is the episode that starts off both the Kamiwaza Wanda anime series and the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. * The Kamiwaza Power-Shot and the Kamiwaza Searcher are both introduced in this episode as well as the Wazawai Program. * Yuto becomes a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter in this episode. * This is the only episode that in which the writing on its episode title card is coloured green with black outlines. * This is the only episode to be distributed on Youtube via the TBS Youtube channel, Corococo Channel and Takara Tomy's Japanese Youtube channel with no limit. * This is the first episode to have 'Wanda Nanda' as the opening and 'Samba de Wanda' as the ending. * The beginning of this episode makes a referance to the ghost invasion scenes in some of the episodes of the cartoon 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'. English dub changes Characters * Wanda * The Wonder-King * Don Bugdez * Yuto * Yui * Yui's friends * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Gauzemin (Bug-Gauzemin, cameo) * Denkyumin (Bug-Denkyumin, cameo) * Hasamin (Bug-Hasamin, cameo) * Jishomin (Bug-Jishomin, cameo) * Chakkamin (Bug-Chakkamin, cameo) * Railmin (Bug-Railmin, cameo) * Plugmin (Bug-Plugmin, cameo) * Kagimin (Bug-Kagimin, cameo) * Dorirumin (Bug-Dorirumin, debugged) * Turbomin (Bug-Turbomin, debugged) * Tonkmin (Bug-Tonkmin, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Dorirumin * Turbomin * Tonkmin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Dorirumin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 2: Zoo Panic!! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』 4 30(土) 第2話「ズーズーパニック!!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes Category:Season Premieres